Golf is a popular recreational sport involving varying levels of difficulty. During a round of golf players may encounter many different obstacles that require player adjustments and precise placement of shots. In order to prepare for the different obstacles, golfers of all skill levels often require practice.
Many different training devices focus on driving, putting, and/or the mechanics of a golf swing. However, in addition to the distance and direction of the ball, golfers must also control the loft. Although different club angles provide different lofts, providing the right combination of distance and loft to avoid the many different obstacles may require adjustments by the golfer.
One currently available device includes targets placed on the ground. The targets are often bulky, lack adjustability, are unable to simulate obstacles, and fail to provide a loft obstacle. Another device includes targets hung on a wall for use with a Nerf ball or whiffle golf ball. The targets require a wall, do not reflect the power of a shot, and are not compatible with real golf balls.
A training aid with improvements in the device and/or the training process would be desirable in the art.